


Falling asleep (together)

by georgieteddy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, but might be read as such, friends but with physical affection, not intended as romantic or sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgieteddy/pseuds/georgieteddy
Summary: Short and soft.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Falling asleep (together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sani86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sani86/gifts).



Aziraphale was snuggled into his bed. He felt warm and safe and was gently drifting in and out of consciousness for a while. He opened his eyes and traced the lights of a car creeping across the wall through the slits of the curtains. A moment later, he was happily snoring into his pillow.

When Aziraphale next opened his eyes, he could see light shimmering on the bathroom floor and knew the moon was shining through the window in that particular angle that made the tiles reflect the moonlight up onto the ceiling of his bedroom. He reflexively turned onto his back to trace the beams through the bedroom. A pair of green eyes sleepily blinked at him from the top of the sideboard. A heart-wrenching meow let him know that he was to be blamed for the interrupted sleep and that he would be sorry for a long time to come. Aziraphale closed his eyes and fell back into contented slumber.

A light touch on his left arm made Aziraphale realise he had rolled onto his side again and the soft caress of a warm hand in his hair told him he was no longer alone in the room. Or as alone as one can be sharing living space with a cat. Crowley smiled down at him when he opened his eyes and then leaned down to give him a quick peck on the nose. “I’m home, honey,” he rumbled and Aziraphale smiled sleepily up at him. “Go back to sleep, Zira. I’m gonna take a shower before bed.”

Warm arms encircled him, pulling him in and Aziraphale turned on his back, snuggled and shimmied sidewards until he and Crowley were in a perfect cuddling position. Crowley pressed a kiss to his temple and then rested his forehead against the side of Aziraphale’s head. And together, they fell asleep.


End file.
